I Think I Love You too
by 1johnny-depp-lover3
Summary: What happens when Dark and Daisuke get a little too rough? darkXdaisuke yaoi


Dark and Daisuke Belong to the manga/Anime D.N. Ange l and are not mine in any way

This is a short one shot between the two characters and i will not be making another chapter.....i will have more Fan fics of this pairing don't worry :)

* * *

**I Think I Love You Too**

"Dark," Daisuke mumbled through the pair of lips that were molded onto his.

"What," Dark mumbled back as the two fell on the bed.

"This isn't right."

Dark sighed. "Would you stop worrying and just roll with it?"

"But my parents…."

"Are gone for the rest of the week," Dark interrupted.

Daisuke opened his mouth but made the mistake of not thinking of an excuse quick enough and Dark took the opportunity to slip his tongue into Daisuke's mouth. Thinking of how to get Dark to stop, Daisuke allowed to him to explore his mouth to long, and he realized, too late, that he was enjoying it. He closed his eyes and tried to think of how to get rid of Dark, but found himself thinking only of his lips and soon he was moving his to match the movements of Dark's. Realization hit him with an explosion within.

Breaking away from Dark, Daisuke gasped and scrambled toward his pillows. His breathing never became normal as he watched Dark kick his shoes off and slither his way towards him again. Making him melt, Dark connected their lips again and nibbled on his bottom lip. "Dark, please stop," Daisuke begged but a part of him knew that he wanted this.

"No," Dark replied as he trailed his lips lightly over Daisuke's neck and up to his ear. "I know you were enjoying that."  
He gasped slightly as Dark began to nibble on his ear lobe and tried to regain his composure as he said, "But…"

"Just shut up and enjoy it while it lasts Daisuke," He began to kiss him again and they paused for a brief second only to let Dark pull Daisuke's and his own shirt off. Daisuke flung his arms around Dark and pulled him closer. What was the point in fighting it now? Daisuke began to melt into a puddle as another part of him hardened when Dark forced his hand into the front of his jeans.

Making Daisuke moan loudly, Dark continued to play with him like a new toy as he sucked at nipples and kissed his bare chest lightly. When Dark stopped he felt disappointment fill him. "More," He pleaded with staggered breaths. He saw a smile spread across Dark's face and he couldn't help but smile back. He watched as Dark unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them off slowly. He blushed at his clearly visible erection. His head tilted back in pleasure as Dark began to bite and nibble at his inner thighs.

His breath caught in his chest as he felt two lips cover the tip of his growing member. He moaned and grunted in ecstasy as Dark sucked and licked him like a lollipop. His legs began to tremble as his member grew and he knew he wouldn't be able to hold it in any longer. He groaned loudly as he released himself into Dark and flopped onto the bed panting noisily. "Get onto your stomach," Dark instructed as he removed himself from Daisuke. He did as he was told without a fight. He heard the ruffle of fabric as Dark removed his jeans and Daisuke's heart began to race again. He crawled on top on Daisuke and pressed his bare chest to his back. He leaned down to whisper, "beg," into his ear.

"Please," Daisuke's breathless voice pleaded.

"Please what," Dark asked as his lips trailed over Daisuke's shoulder blade.

"Fuck me Dark," He yelled and gasped at the burning sensation Dark brought as he entered him. He panted and groaned as the forceful entries became more smooth and easy to handle. "Harder," He pleaded and Dark seemed to grow more vigorous again. "Fuck me harder!" He screamed into his bed as Dark began to become gentler again. He heard Dark chuckle as he detached himself from Daisuke. He turned to lie on his back again and Dark crawled up to him and began to kiss his lips again. "I think I love you Dark," Daisuke said as they paused to catch their breaths.

Dark smirked at Daisuke, kissed his forehead and replied, "I think I love you too."

* * *

*Sniff* Don't you just love a happy ending :')


End file.
